Spandex vom 23.07.09
geschrieben von Sapphire übersetzt von Flowergnome Date oder kein Date, Teil 2 Ich schwöre euch bei meinem besten Paar Stöckelschuhen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich soviel zum Thema Superhelden und Dating zu sagen hätte. Und ihr wisst, dass es ernst wird, wenn Schuhe im Spiel sind! Wir hatten schon das Thema, eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens zu sein - Freunde, die mit der Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre nicht klarkommen und Freunde, die zur eigenen Bereicherung in deine Privatsphäre eindringen wollen. Dann hatten wir den Mangel an Zeit und Planbarkeit, den das Superhelden-Leben mit sich bringt, und wie dies eine ansonsten hübsche kleine Liebesaffäre zunichte machen kann. Aber da ist noch mehr! Da sind die Freunde, die mit dir ausgehen, weil sie dich für die perfekte Frau halten und sie schon so viel über dich wissen aus all den Artikeln, Interviews, Auftritten und unauthorisierten Biographien. Solche Freunde können aus mehreren Gründen problematisch sein. Zunächst einmal, wer will schon perfekt sein? Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bin. Und ich will nicht, dass mein Freund denkt, ich sei es. Denn ratet mal, was dann passiert? Er wird enttäuscht sein, wenn ich nicht immer sofort nach dem Aufstehen vollkommen wunderhübsch und bereit für den Tag aussehe. Er wird sich aufregen, wenn ich vergesse, die Zahnpasta wegzuräumen. Er wird schockiert sein, wenn ich über derbe Witze lache. Er kann nicht begreifen, dass ich mich manchmal einfach nur hinsetzen und eine Schüssel Butter mit braunem Zucker essen möchte (wenn ich zu faul bin, Kekse zu backen und Kuchenteig zu machen, mixe ich einfach Butter und braunen Zucker). Ich habe keine Lust, mich um seine Enttäuschung zu kümmern! Ich will nicht das Gefühl haben, mich niemals entspannen und einfach ich selbst sein zu können. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es Freunde, die darauf bestehen, dass alles, was du tust, egal was, einfach perfekt ist. Das sind die, die davon schwärmen, wie elegant du dir die Zähne putzt. Oder die sich einfach weigern, zu sehen, wie dämlich du warst, als du einem Reporter gesagt hast, dein Lieblingsessen sei lila. Oder die darauf bestehen, dass deine Füsse nicht stinken. Hört mal gut zu Leute - jedermanns Füße stinken am Ende eines langen Tages, während dem man seine Schuhe vollgeschwitzt hat! Das ist einfach so. Das Üble bei beiden dieser Typen Freund ist, das der Kerl keine Ahnung hat, wer ich wirklich bin. Und, noch schlimmer, auch gar nicht bereit ist, es heraus zu finden. Es geht nur darum, was er glauben will, und wie er mich haben will. Nicht etwa darum, eine echte Beziehung zu mir aufzubauen. Und glaubt bloß nicht, dass nur Männer sich dessen schuldig machen. Ich habe schon viele Frauen gesehen, die sich meinen männlichen Superhelden-Kollegen gegenüber genauso benommen haben! Ihr hättet die Doktorandin sehen sollen, mit der Kinetik letztes Jahr ausgegangen ist! Ich habe gelernt, mit niemandem auszugehen, der zu sehr davon begeistert ist, dass ich eine Superheldin bin oder ein Rock Star. Wie ich schon sagte, geht es dabei nur darum, wer sie denken, dass du bist, und nicht darum, wer du wirklich bist. Und natürlich gibt es die Leute, die mit dir ausgehen wollen, um in der Öffentlichkeit mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Beim letzten Mal habe ich darüber nicht wirklich gesprochen, oder? Nur ein bischen um das Thema herumgetänzelt. Es gab so viele Kerle, die nur mit mir ausgehen wollten, weil sie dachten, es würde ihren Ruf verbessern. Ich war also nur eine Trophäe für sie, keine echte Person. Das beste Beispiel aber, das ich habe, ist, was Ironclad passiert ist. Oh mein Gott, das war sowas von komisch! Diese reiche, perfekt frisierte und gekleidete New-Yorker Gesellschaftslöwin wollte ihn als ihren Vorzeigemann haben. Es war umwerfend lustig. Wir waren auf einem Wohltätigkeitsdinner und diese Raubkatze - genau das war sie, eine Raubkatze, mit all ihrem geschmeidigen Satin und ihrem Perfum - pirscht sich an Ironclad heran. Sie flirtet den ganzen Abend mit ihm, versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, erzählt wie sie auf der Suche ist nach einem starken, unabhängigen Mann in ihrem Leben. Beim Dinner hakt sie sich bei ihm ein und schwärmt davon, wie fasziniert sie von seiner Spezies ist. Sie will einfach alles über die Dorvalaner wissen! Und dann klimpert sie ihn mit ihren Wimpern an. Gut, Ironclad mag zwar ein Außerirdischer sein, und er mag in Gesellschaft auch eher der ruhige Typ sein, und er mag im Umgang mit anderen auch eher abweisend sein, aber er ist kein Idiot. Er wusste, um was er ihr ging. Er tat so, als würde er sie beim Wort nehmen, und bestand darauf, ihr alles über die Landwirtschaft, die Geschichte und die Kunst des dorvalanischen Volkes zu erzählen. Und sie konnte nicht einfach verschwinden! Die ganze Zeit über konnte ich mich kaum beherrschen bei dem Anblick, wie sie zu lächeln versuchte, als ob sie das alles interessierte, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie sich zu Tode langweilte. Aber das wirklich Interessante war, was Ironclad mir später an dem Abend sagte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du Dich den ganzen Abend mit dieser Frau abgegeben hast!", sagte ich ihm. "Sapphire," antwortete er, "ich nehme ihr den Versuch nicht übel. Sie versuchte, einen höheren Rang in ihrer Gemeinschaft zu erreichen, indem sie mich als ihren Partner zu gewinnen versuchte. Ich respektiere ihren Wunsch, ihren eigenen Status zu verbessern und dabei kreativ zu denken. Es gibt viele, die so etwas versuchen, und nur selten mit bösen Absichten. Oft geschieht es aus Mißverständnissen heraus, wie bei ihr heute abend. Sie dachte, sie böte mir die Art Gesellschaft an, nach der mir verlangt. Es war ein fairer Handel, soweit es sie anging. Es ist kaum ihr Fehler, dass mir nicht gefiel, was sie anzubieten hatte." Das war, dachte ich, interessant und ein unglaublich scharfsinniger Ratschlag. Er verstand genau, was sie vorhatte, und er ließ sich davon nicht beeinlussen. Noch wurde er deswegen ärgerlich oder kleinlich. Früher habe ich mich über Typen geärgert, die nur mit mir ausgehen wollten, um selber besser dazustehen. Mittlerweile nicht mehr. Sie versuchen nur, mit allen ihren Mitteln nach vorne zu kommen, und wollen mich ja nicht einmal dabei verletzen. Sie verstehen mich nur einfach nicht. Die beste Methode, sie loszuwerden, ist Ironclads Weg. Langweile sie höflich und geduldig zu Tode. Und dann weiter! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Quelle: Champions Online